


A lunch date

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: Whis seemed to eat as much as a Saiyan. Only much more sophisticated naturally. He rarely got time away from his job as babysitter for Lord Beerus. But when he did he found himself drawn to the company of wealthy scientist and  socialite... Was it really just for the delicious foods?When you write something after bed an realize you spelled a main charters name wrong...





	A lunch date

Whis seemed to eat as much as a Saiyan. Only much more sophisticated naturally. He rarely got time away from his job as babysitter for Lord Beerus. But when he did he found himself drawn to the company of wealthy scientist and socialite... Was it really just for the delicious foods?

*-*-*

Bulma put on a soft pink sundress. It was light and airy. Needed in this hot weather. A pair of strappy gold heels and gold hoop earrings. Ahh perfect for a lunch date with Whis. Bulma was fully dedicated and in love with her husband Vegeta but who could resist lunch with the most powerful being in the universe. Especially when he had the best manners and exquisite taste. 

 

Whis met Bulma in the large entry way.  
"My! You certainly look good enough to eat Bulma. The wait for your tardiness appears to have been worth it. Now shall we?" Whis extended his hand out to her. 

Bulma reached out and took it.  
Was Whis...flirting with me? She wondered. Ugh, it felt like it had been forever since anyone had really complimented her. "Of course Whiz I apologize. Where to today?" 

*-*-*

Using his own instant transmission he took them to a pastry shop in France. The smell of warm sweetness filled the air. Bulma's eyes sparkled! 

"France!? Oh Whis this is excellent!" Sitting at small table outside they called over a waitress and ordered. 

"I remember you once told me you were quite fluid in speaking the French language though never had the pleasure of coming here. So I thought I would indeed give you the pleasure." There is what again. That sensual undertone Whis seemed to have lately. 

"Tell me Whis, do you enjoy my company?" Bulma wanted to ask if he had a crush on her. But no need to jump ahead. 

"What a silly question Bulma. I wouldn't seek our time together if I did not. Youre exceptional to talk to most the time. Though your temper can be a bother." He sipped his coffee. 

Bulma let out a laugh "Youre not wrong there. I can be a bit of a tyrant."

"Why do you ask? Though I already know." He did? 

"Ok then since you say you already know. I have a feeling you have a little crush on me?" She thought she had him cornered. But he just sipped his coffee. 

"I also have a feeling that the feeling... is mutual." He smirked and looked at her. Bulma was caught off guard. Was it true? 

"Yes Whis I believe your right, as always." Bulma looked excited. "To be honest you have such a strong energy. You radiate power and strangely enough strong masculine energy. Its magnetizing!" 

"Such a compliment. Yes I agree. Its my Alpha presence. You see Bulma being an Alpha isnt about being loud and threatening. Its about being in control without needing to be loud and threatening. Put plainly, I dont need to be overly aggressive. I dont need to scare anyone. The balance of Yin and Yang energy. Power and presence." 

Made sense to Bulma. The food began to arrive. The conversation shifted back to things they normally would talk about and it was almost as if the confessions had never happened. 

*-*-*

After absolutely stuffing their faces with baked good and coffee Bulma suggested a lite walk to help it all settle. A small brick style lay out before them there were many wild flowered growing in the grass near by. Whis picked up a small flower and handed it to her. 

"I told you what I found attractive about you...what do you enjoy about me?" Bulma was hoping she wasnt being too straight forward. Whis looked down and smile. 

"Its been a lonely life being with Beerus. Many times he will sleep for a few millennia. I keep myself occupied of course. But when we began our friendship I realized there was something so precious about living a short lifetime. Dedicating it to one you love. You in particular are so open minded. Incredibly well travels for your race. And of course who could deny your beauty. I see you've had help from a certain dragon to stay young...But the beauty is all yours." 

Bulma smiled and looked at her flower. 

"I confess its true. Vegeta stays so young and I age so fast.... I worry he wouldnt want me..." as infatuating as her crush was she lived and breathed for her husband. "Im sorry if talking about Vegeta is a sore subject." 

"Absolutely not. Your married and your love for Vegeta is one of the many things I adore about you Bulma. If you weren't married Im sure things would be different. But I may think less of you if you were a woman to cheat." 

"Oh thank you." Wait was it a compliment? Eh whos checkin anyways. 

 

*-*-* 

It was time to head home. Trunks would be wanting dinner and his highness would need her attention. Whis walked her to the door. 

"Until next time?" Bulma turned and looked at Whis. Her lips a blush cherry colour. Whis pulled her in and kissed her. She relaxes into the kiss and it took her breath away. 

When it was done Bulma put her hand on her chest and breathed in "Wow that was...wonderful. Umm. Thank you." Bulma looked into Whis's eyes. 

"No, Bulma thank you." Whis tapped his staff....

 

"Until next time?" Bulma turned to face Whis to say goodbye. 

"Undoubtedly. Have a good evening." Whis tapped his staff and was gone.


End file.
